


Illustrations for Sophie_French's "Cold"

by YuuyamiArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuyamiArtist/pseuds/YuuyamiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loved listening to the podfic of Cold, read by DiverTazSC. The story was visual and amazing, and read by such a wonderful reader. Had to illustrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for Sophie_French's "Cold"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/gifts), [DiverTazSC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverTazSC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285493) by [Sophie_French](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_French/pseuds/Sophie_French). 



> Images can be viewed full size on my DeviantArt account, here: http://yuuyami-artist.deviantart.com/gallery/45936150/Harry-Potter
> 
> :)


End file.
